They're Not Alone
by Miss Twylite Moone
Summary: Is it possible that the only inhuman beings that exist are Vampires and Werewolves? No, it's not. But don't tell them that. There IS something else out there...
1. Preface I knew

**A/N: Another new story. I know that I havent finished my other ones but I couldn't help starting this one. **

**Do me a favor please? At least 1 person... please read this, the leave a review that says who you think is telling the story. When I post chapter 1 (this is a preface) it will tell you who is talking. Please? Any way... Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I knew. They didn't realize it but I knew. I tried to ignore it. I didn't want to know. I didn't want to be inhuman. Anyone of them would have thought I was human, but I wasn't. Just because I wasn't just like them, they thought I was human. I wished I was human.

So I knew what they were. I knew what was going on every time something strange happened. I knew why she walked away with a few bruises while Tyler needed several sets of stitches. I was somewhat aware of the reasons she "ran away" from home that one spring break. I knew why-- Honestly, I could go on and on about how and what I knew but you wouldn't learn anything from it. People need to learn. Vampires and werewolves are not the only things out there.

Since I was I child, I had been aware of the inhuman qualities of the world. My mother told me of how it made me different. Different, not special. I don't know if she phrased it that way deliberately or not. I do know that it made me hate what I was. It sent me into denial. It made me not want what I was. I wanted to be human. I denied it and that's why, when they first showed up in my freshman year of high school, they didn't realize I was anything out of the ordinary.

Of course, the fact that they and all their species(and not to mention the wolves) were conceited enough to think there was only the two inhuman species in the world helped. They never spoke to me, so I never had to acknowledge what I was. I continued to hide in my denial, pretending I was human. I should have known better than to think it would last.

In the second semester of my junior year, _she _showed up and the strange things began to happen. It eventually got to the point where I had no choice but to accept what I was. But I can't really start the story here. I'll start the story the easiest way, at the beginning. The day _she _arrived here in Forks, and forced me out of the happy land of denial...


	2. Arrival

**A/N: Here it is! Chapter 1! I finished this about three days ago, but I didn't realize it. I kept trying to add something to the end, but I couldn't get anything to fit! Then, today, I looked and saw that it was done. It's not long(924 words) but it gets the point across. I'm happy with it.**

**Like before, at least one person please review! Even if it just says 'keep going' or something like that, it will make me happy and want to continue writing. **

**So, anyway, here you go!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

I sighed as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was so average looking, even for a hum—I cut myself off at that thought. Lately I had been thinking more and more about what I was. I spoke to my mother about it. She said it was because something was changing. She wouldn't say anything more.

I sighed again as I picked up my school bag and left the house. I was the last one to leave, as usual. Lately my mother had been leaving the house sooner than usual, mostly because she didn't want to have to own up to the inhuman feelings I'd been having recently. I wasn't the only one living in denial.

When I pulled into the student parking lot at school, I realized my usual parking spot had been taken. There was an old red Chevy truck parked there. I sighed, irritated at my luck. Of course, after seventeen years, I had grown used to the bad luck. I found a new space and got out. The rain had picked up a little while I drove, so I pulled my hood up, hoping to keep the water off me. I hated the wet. And the cold. Of course that came from living in denial. I hurried off to my first class, trying not to run into anyone.

I had just sat down in my first class when I heard the gossip.

"Is she hot?" Tyler was saying.

"I can't be sure, I only saw her for a minute, but I think so," Lee answered.

"Think she's single?"

They were talking about the new student. I tuned them out, disgusted. Boys could be so stupid. They spent the entire class talking about her. After this classed ended, the next class followed the same pattern, the other students doing nothing but gossiping.

I ignored them all, not talking to anyone. I hardly ever talked to anyone anyway. My classmates never had anything interesting to say, and I never did either. I didn't have anything in common with anyone. Because of my fear of being found out, I kept everyone at a distance, even the few I called my "sometimes friends".

Eventually the bell rang, signaling lunch. I sighed and gathered my things and headed toward the cafeteria. I hated lunch time. I was expected to sit with my "friends" and it was difficult to not talk to them.

I entered the cafeteria and went through the lunch line. I chose my usual tuna sandwich and coke, and then went to my usual table. Then, as usual (god my life was monotonous!), I looked to see who else had already arrived. I immediately noticed Jessica's absence.

"Hey, where's Jess?" I asked whoever was sitting next to me.

"Oh, she's just showing off her new best friend," complained a high, nasally voice that I recognized as Lauren. I sighed at her answer. It seemed she already had developed a dislike for the new girl. And of course Jessica was soaking up the attention. I swear, the girl was an absolute social vampire.

I couldn't stop the small chuckle that escaped me as I thought of what would happen if she spent some time with the _real_ vampires. I frowned at myself and thought of something else just as the Cullens entered the cafeteria. I wasn't sure, but I thought the "youngest" one could read minds. It didn't matter, since I hardly thought of the inhuman things about myself, or the rest of the world. Even if he could read minds, he probably wasn't listening any way. He would find the thoughts around him monotonous. I sighed and redirected my thoughts anyway.

_I wonder what the new girl is like._ I thought. _I hope she's nice. Of course, she's probably just like everyone else. Oh god, what if we have another Jessica on our hands? Or a Lauren?!_

Before I could think any further, Jessica showed up practically dragging the new girl behind her.

"Hi guys! Have you met Bella yet?"

I paid little attention as Jessica rattled off the names of everyone at the table, only nodding when she said my name. I half listened to Jessica as I ate my sandwich. After a few minutes, I glanced at the new girl. She was looking down at her tray, apparently not listening to Jessica's monologue. Her long brown hair hung in waves down her back, partially obscuring her face. He eyes were an intriguing chocolate brown. Even though I was only seeing her in profile, it seemed like her eyes had an incredible depth to them. She was a pretty girl.

She turned her head my direction and I quickly looked down at my own tray. It wouldn't help if I was caught staring at her. The rumors would fly like mad. It would be humiliating if people were saying things like that about _me._ Not only that, but I would lose _all_ chance I had at getting a boyfriend. I sighed and started thinking of everything I had to do between now and Friday.

After a few minutes, I was aware of someone asking Bella what her next class was.

"Umm… Biology," she said, looking at her schedule.

"Oh, well Ang has that class next, so you can go with her," Jessica said, nodding to me. Bella smiled shyly at me and I smiled back. Maybe this girl wouldn't be just like all the other people here after all.

* * *

**A/N 2: While readin through this, I suddenly recalled a quote from Eclipse. It's from page 143. It's the very last line. Lol. Funny.**


	3. Awakening

**2. Awakening**

As we walked to class in silence, I realized that Bella was just as shy as I was. She didn't seem to like the stares she got as we walked across the campus to the science building. When we entered the science room I noticed he eyes go wide. I scanned the room and spotted Edward Cullen sitting nonchalantly in the middle of the room. Something about his posture made me think he was concentrating very intently on something, but I couldn't tell what.

I decided to ignore him and headed to my seat, leaving Bella at the door. I sat down and opened my book to today's lesson. As I waited for class to begin I watched Bella walk down the aisle toward the teacher. Everyone in the room with the exception of Edward Cullen watched her. She looked uncomfortable at the attention. Half way down the aisle, Edward seemed to think it was a good time to look Bella directly in the eye. As I looked on, Edward's face contorted to a look of pure, animalistic rage and his entire body tensed as if to pounce. Bella, surprised by his sudden attention and fury, tripped, nearly landing on the floor.

I wanted to check on Bella but I was afraid to take my eyes off of Edward. I couldn't risk letting him pounce. Using an instinct older than I knew, I extended my mind until I was able to feel the presence and intentions of everyone in the room. I'd never done this before so I didn't know what to expect. I waited for a moment, then tried to sort through the minds and locate Bella's and Edward's. His mind, starving and animalistic, was easy enough to find, but I completely unable to locate hers. Keeping a mental lock on Edward, I turned to try to and see if Bella had been injured by the fall.

When I saw Bella, she was standing at the teacher's desk getting her slip signed. I reached out to try and feel her presence but just ended up hitting a wall. I didn't have time to wonder why I couldn't reach her. She turned and walked down the aisle and sat in the only available seat right next to Edward Cullen. I held my breath as I watched Edward carefully. When Bella sat next to him, he had slid his chair away from her as far as he could with the limited space available. His mind had slowed down a bit but it was still running at a ferocious pace. I could tell that he had no intention of actually attacking her, but he didn't know that yet, and that still presented a huge risk. I knew I would have to keep track of him and be ready to intercept him until I could be sure Bella was safe. I wasn't sure what I would do if he decided to attack, but I knew my instincts would show me, just as they had a moment ago.

The class seemed to last for hours as I waited and watched Edward's wavering intentions. I tried a few more times to reach Bella's mind but I continued to hit a wall. I didn't know enough about my own abilities to figure out why I couldn't reach her, and I knew Mom would refuse to tell me. By the end of class it was fairly obvious that he wasn't going to attack, and when the bell finally rang he was out of the room before anyone else had even closed their books. Once he was out of reach of my mind, I took a careful look at Bella. It was clear that she noticed his behavior and was shocked and hurt. Before I had a chance to get over and talk to her, Mike Newton swooped in and insisted he walk her to gym. She let him lead her away.

Not wanting to lose track of Bella, I latched onto Mike's mind. I really didn't like being attached to him; his intentions were not good. I rushed to gather my books and leave the room before they were beyond my reach. I was in such a hurry to catch up to them that I ended up running right into Mr. Cooper.

"Sorry," I muttered, trying to keep track of Mike and pick up the books I'd knocked out of the math teacher's hands.

"No problem at all," he responded cheerily. "Are you alright?"

"Not really," I said, seizing my chance to get out of class. "I'm having a terrible headache. Do you think I could be excused from next hour to go to the nurse?"

"Well, of course. You go right up to the nurse's office. I know how difficult it is to deal with a bunch of unruly freshmen when you have a headache. An irritable TA is no good at algebra."

"Thank you Mr. Cooper." I turned and headed for the office, grateful that it was in close range to the gym. As I passed by the student parking lot I couldn't help but notice Edward sitting in his car. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be concentrating. I decided to risk reaching his mind.

He was a lot calmer than he had been a few minutes earlier, but he was still considering attacking Bella. As I watched him I noticed he had his hands in the air in front of him and he was moving his fingers in a peculiar manner. After a moment, I recognized the motion as the same one my father made when he was imagining playing the piano. I watched him for a minute more before going into the office.

When I got inside I told the nurse I had a headache, which was true since I'd spent more than the last hour trying to keep track of a mind that was not my own. She gave me two pain pills and told me to lie down. I spent the rest of the hour drifting in and out of Edward's and Mike's minds trying to keep track of the danger.

Shortly before the final bell rang, Edward's intentions changed. I felt him getting nearer and then he was in the office, arguing with the secretary about his schedule. He wanted to change his science class. They argued for some time before someone else entered the office. I tried to reach the mind but I hit a wall and realized that it was Bella. I sat up in a flash and was preparing to enter the main office when I fell over. In a moment the nurse was by my side, helping me up and telling me that I stood up too quickly. By the time I regained my bearings, the front office was devoid of students. I rushed outside and tried to find Edward but I couldn't locate him any were. I did notice his siblings however and I quickly reached each of their minds. Besides confusion, there was nothing remotely helpful to find. I stood for a moment, wondering what to do next when I heard the loud roar of a nearby engine. I turned and saw Bella drive by in the old Chevy that was parked in my spot this morning. I sighed in relief at the sight. I knew Edward was a reasonable guy and, once they were far enough away from each other, he wouldn't try to attack her. She was safe enough for the night.

I was a few minutes late getting home so I didn't have time to prepare my brothers' after school snack before they arrived. I didn't want to argue with them so I gave them each a cookie and told them I was sick and if they were quiet, they could watch cartoons til Dad got home, then I went up stairs to work on my homework.

I barely made it to my room before the chills set in. I tried to ignore the shaking as I stacked my school books on my desk but when I missed by a foot I knew I wouldn't be able to accomplish anything until I got rid of them.

Five minutes later I was standing in the shower with the water on as hot as I could handle, but I still couldn't stop shivering. After another minute I decided that I might need to submerge my self in the water to get properly warmed up. I plugged up the drain and let the tub fill up. When the water got to a decent level, I turned off the faucet and lowered myself until only my face was above the surface. Now I was getting warm, but I was still chilled. I inhaled deeply then let the water cover the last bit of my exposed skin. I stayed under as long as I could, letting the water's warmth seep into every part of me. When the last of the shivers stopped I let myself rise gently to the surface of the water and began to breathe again.

I sat for a little longer, enjoying the feel of the water against my skin. It was a pleasant feeling, so natural that I thought I could spend the rest of my life in the water if I had to. Eventually I had to force myself out of the tub and get back to reality. After I got dressed I checked on my brothers(they'd fallen asleep on the couch), then I sat down and managed to finish my homework before Dad got home.

I had been tired after the bath and so I decided to go to bed right after dinner. As I lay in bed trying to fall asleep I thought about what had happened that day and decided I was glad that Mom had to work late that night and I wouldn't have to see her til morning. I really didn't want her to guess what I had done that day. Not that she could have heard it in my mind. She had told me that she never attempted to awaken any of her abilities, weather by accident or on purpose. Now that I was seeing what we were capable of, I had no idea why. I fell asleep wondering what life would have been like if Mom had just accepted her birthright and allowed me to be raised Granma's way.

* * *

The sun was shining in the brilliant blue sky and the sand was warm between my toes. I knew I was dreaming because the weather was rarely this nice even in June and it was currently mid-January. I was wearing a bikini top and tropical sarong(something I would have never attempted in reality) and my hair hung long and loose down my back. I had no clue what I was supposed to be doing so walked aimlessly down the beach. After a short distance, I recognized the beach as First Beach, the one on the reservation. I hadn't realized it at first because there was much more sand and no driftwood trees.

As I stood surveying my surroundings, I noticed a woman sitting beside a fire near by. As I approached her, I took in the details of her appearance. Her skin was pale, like a pearl, while her hair was a shade of green so dark, it was almost black. Her eyes were astonishing, the exact shade of tawny that matched the sand on the beach. She was very beautiful. When I stopped near her she looked up at me for a moment, contemplating.

"Are you a dream?" The language she spoke was not familiar to me but I still understood it perfectly.

"I think we're both dreaming," I told her.

"Oh." We sat in silence for a while, then she started to hum. The tune was familiar, not unlike in a way that an old nursery rhyme is familiar, but I was certain that I had never actually heard the song before. I closed my eyes to listen. As she hummed it seemed that the wind and waves joined in the melody and created a comforting tune, like a long hot bath after a freezing day. When she finished the song we sat in silence and listened to the sound of the waves.

"You should try to find the Spirit Mother," she told me suddenly. "It will be really good for you. I never sought her and now I'm too old." As she said this I noticed for the first time that she looked to be about thirty-five. "She can teach you what you need to know. You'll have until your eighteenth year and third month to find her. After that you'll just have to adjust to life without the powers."

"How do I find her?"

"Ask the tide pools. They'll lead you to her."

"Which tide pools?" I tried to ask but my question was interrupted by a loud beeping sound. I tried to ignore it and ask again but the beeping wouldn't stop. Then, all to suddenly I was wide awake, my alarm clock blaring right next to my head.

I groaned and was about to hit snooze when the previous day's events came back to me. In an instant I was out of bed and getting dressed. I had decided last night to get to school early so I could make sure Bella was safe. I grabbed an apple from the kitchen and barley said goodbye to my family before I was in my car and on my way to the school.

I arrived at a quarter to seven and was able to snag my usual parking spot. I sat in my car and played my favorite CD while I waited for everyone to arrive. I had a good view of the parking lot entrance and was able to see each car that came through. It was seven thirty before I saw the familiar silver Volvo enter the parking lot. I resisted the urge to reach out to the minds in the car. I waited patiently for the car to park and watched a four figures emerged from the car.

When I saw that Edward wasn't with them I decided to risk reaching out. I sensed anger, frustration and irritation but there was no trace of fear, at least, not enough to make me concerned for Bella. A few minutes later, she pulled into a parking space across the lot and headed to class. As I watched her walk away, I pondered the current situation.

Somehow I found myself trying to awaken the powers I'd been denying for years in order to protect someone I'd only spent five minutes with. It felt perfectly natural to me, not strange at all. I remembered what Granma had told me years ago, before Mom had gotten so weird about everything.

"We don't do it because we're asked, we do it because we should." I had been too young to know what she meant, but now I understood. The first second a vampire presented a danger to a human, my protective instinct went haywire and I was prepared to lay my life on the line. I wondered if this was what it felt like for the wolves when they first transformed.

_It doesn't matter_, I thought. It wasn't like I was ever going to ask one. I sat in my car until five minutes before the bell, then rushed to class. I got to my seat just as the bell rang, then mentally reached out to building three so I could locate Bella, or someone who was watching her at least. Edward may not have been there now, but he might show up later. I would have to keep close watch just to be sure she was safe.


End file.
